Terraspin
Terraspin is the Codon Stream's DNA Sample of a Geochelone Aerio from the planet Aldabra. Appearance Terraspin is a green turtle-like alien with several holes in his shell. He also has large, flipper-like arms and small stumpy legs. He also has retractable claws to use as fingers. Terraspin wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Terraspin's powers are aerokinetic, meaning that the basic element he controls and manipulates is air and wind. He can retract into his shell and blow very strong and powerful winds out of the holes on his front side. The black spots at the end of his flippers can extend into finger-like claws, for manipulation of buttons and switches, they look sharp, so a scratch might be painful. He can fly by pulling into his shell and blowing air out to push himself along. When flying or creating wind, Terraspin retracts his head into his body, his fins become triangular and his legs combine into a similar triangular shape. He rotates with his shell staying static and suspended. As revealed in "Map Of Infinity", his species is impervious to magic and mana. He can withdraw into his shell, which is hard enough to protect him from most attacks. He can also spin at high speeds to throw things around. He can suck in things like vacuum to pull things towards him. Terraspin can swim. He also possesses enhanced strength. Weaknesses If Terraspin's holes on his chest get blocked, his wind powers will decrease. If he can't spin his arms and legs, his wind powers will be decreased even futher.﻿ Appearances *''Reflected Glory (first appearance)'' *''The Forge of Creation'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Revenge of the Swarm'' *''Basic Training'' Translations Trivia *Terraspin's name might be a reference to a turtle or tortoise, called a terrapin as well as from his ability to spin. *Terraspin's DNA came from Galapagus, sampled in Escape From Aggregor. *Terraspin is the second alien to be absorbed into the Ultimatrix and not have Ben transform into him during that episode. Water Hazard was the first. *Fasttrack, ChamAlien and Terraspin are the only of the eight new aliens in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien who have visible lips that move when talking. (with an exception of NRG without his suit) *Terraspin is very similar to Cannonbolt. Both species reside in their shell for protection and originally are creatures of defense and not offense. Terraspin is the second alien Ben has utilized as a very strong attacker whose species don't take part in combat. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Gwen had used a spell that had slowed Terraspin down, despite that he is supposed to be immune to mana-based attacks. Dwayne McDuffie stated that "Terraspin wasn't using his powers, but Aggregor was". This could mean that his mana immunity is not involuntary. *In Cosmic Destruction, you can see Terraspin's eyes peeking out of his shell while he's hovering. *Terraspin resembles the Japanese monster Gamera. Both were turtle like in appearance, both could fly, both look roughly similar, both could draw into their shells and both could spin while in their shells either as an attack or a form of flight. *Terraspin appears as a playable character in Ben 10: Game Creator. *Terraspin does not say anything except his name until'' Absolute Power: Part 1''. *Terraspin is the Alien Of The Month in March. *Terraspin is one of five aliens in Cosmic Destruction that can double jump. The other are Water Hazard, Swampfire, Big Chill and Spidermonkey. See Also * Terraspin Gallery Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Ben's Team Category:Allies Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Wind-Element Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Males